Alexis Cooper
Miss Alexis Natalie Cooper Meaning of Name -- Alexis is of greek origin meaning "Defender, Protector" ;; Natalie is of latin origin and means "birthday". The two meanings combined "Defender" and "Birthday" can be combined to mean "Birth of the defender" or "Born Protector" ---- Alexis was born in Phoenix, Arizona but she was raised in Sin City, also known as Las Vegas, Nevada. She is the second born child of Charles Micah Cooper and Natalie Aiyana Cooper. She has one sibling, an older brother named Liam Andrew Cooper. Growing up Lexi and Liam were quite close being only two years different in age. Goes ByLexi NicknamesCoop }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'19 years old Row 3 title ' }'Aquarius Row 4 title ' }'Human Hunter Row 5 title ' }'Light Brown Row 6 title ' }'Dark Brown Row 7 title ' }'5 ft 7¾" Row 8 title ' }'126 lbs Row 9 title ' }'Ears Row 10 title ' }'Abdomen and Left Shoulder Row 11 title ' }'American - Phoenix, AZ Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous // Formerly Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Stoney's Cocktail Waitress // Bartender Row 16 title ' }'Hunter Association Liam was her absolute best friend as a child and even into their early teen years. It wasn't until after they got into high school that their bond began to falter. She didn't understand why their relationship was different at school compared to when they were at home. While her strained relationship with her brother bothered her, she didn't often let it show. Instead, she chose to strengthen the friendships she had in her own social circle. Melanee Fisher was easily her best female friend out of the entire group that she associated with. Around their second year of high school, Melanee's parents were both killed and the friendship that the two girls shared became rather difficult to maintain. Melanee had changed immensely after her parents death and while Alexis could sympathize at the very least with not having a father (her own having been killed when she was seven), it was hard for her to relate to not having any parents at all despite the fact that her mother wasn't very active when it came to parenting her or her older brother. However, In an effort to try to keep a friendship that actually mattered to her, Lexi tried to find out the story behind what had happened to Melanee's parents. She believed that if she could find the murderers and get them caught, perhaps Melanee would be able to feel the slightest bit of closure. She could barely believe some of the things that her research brought up and for a while she didn't. It wasn't until she was sixteen that she began to believe. It was at this time that her mother was murdered and that her brother simultaneously went missing. In the past three years, she has hunted and killed various evil beings in an effort to both rid the world of their darkness and avenge her mother's death. She doesn't know where Liam is and is unaware that the reason he went "missing" is because he too is a hunter, but she has every faith that he is still alive somewhere and is determined to find him. Recently, Lexi found out about Melanee when the two bumped into each other during a hunt. Learning that they both shared such a large secret has enabled the girls to repair their friendship and the bond that they now share as a result of that common interest is stronger than it ever was before. Although Lexi has her own home, she spends most of her time at Melanee's and as such she essentially lives with the blonde hunter. TraitsLoyal, Bold, Stubborn, Opinionated, Mysterious, Independent. QuirksIntelligent, Confrontational, Fear of commitment. ' }'Running fingers through hair, Collecting vinyl records, Visiting a stranger's grave once a month to leave flowers, Collecting/Wearing food-scented perfume (i.e. vanilla cupcake). Row 2 title" ' }'Parties, drinks, boys, girls, and music. Row 3 title ' }'Evil, authority figures, commitment, mushrooms, and sushi. Row 4 title ' }'Deception, Spiders, Growing old, Being tortured. Row 5 title ' }'Hunting, Clubbing, Ice-skating, Archery, Bowling. Row 6 title ' }'Passive-aggressive behavior, Guys who leave the toilet seat up, Dirty dishes in the sink, Drivers who tailgate, Ice cream with freezer burn, Websites with horizontal scrolling, Customers who are difficult and then don't tip, Obnoxious doorbell ringers. Row 7 title ' }'''Mango, Cats. Lexi's abilities include weapons training, combat training, advanced endurance, agility, and reflexes. She comes from a family line of hunters but is unaware of this fact. As such, she taught herself a lot of her current skills and acquired a lot of her present knowledge without any help. However, not everything she knows or has become skilled with is of her own doing. She has also had help from a fellow hunter by the name of Melanee Fisher. Lexi first began hunting at the age of AGE HERE and has honed her skills over time. However, as a hunter, there is always room for improvement whether it be in the acquiring of knowledge or learning a new skill. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Please write a small paragraph about the characters weaknesses. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: Liam Cooper (older brother). Best Friends: Melanee Fisher. Romantically Interested In: No one, Currently. Romantically Involved With: No one, Currently. Past Relationships: None worth mention. Sexual Encounters: None worth mention. Photos of Alexis in Action normal_shapeshifted_03.jpg normal_shapeshifted_02.jpg normal_cocaptain_02.jpg normal_nightschool_02.jpg normal_masterplan_02.jpg normal_battlefield_01.jpg normal_003~139.jpg normal_007~98.jpg Photos of''' Alexis and Friends' fcfedc45f3828812be4b6552c4f5a47c.jpg|'Anthony'|link=Anthony Lassenger tumblr_nirj2gUIOc1ti59nuo1_500.png|'Ashley'|link=Ashley Vega c23eda98500c3e7b7b84dcb3bee2f614.jpg|'Cassandra'|link=Cassandra Martin Jason.PNG|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones tumblr_mc3ycirNLU1r3pdm3o1_500.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans tumblr_nagpvg2Frn1tayimoo1_500.png|'Trevor'|link=Trevor Connelly bf7f33875b6b011e2fc373802e65d472.jpg|'Name'''